


What's Wrong, Big Guy?

by GladdyDaddy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Dominant Ignis, Dominant Prompto, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gay, Gladio is too cocky for his own good, Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Post Without Preview, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Gladio, Threesome - M/M/M, We Die Like Men, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladdyDaddy/pseuds/GladdyDaddy
Summary: Ignis and Prompto are tired of Gladios cocky attitude, so they decide to teach him a lesson.





	What's Wrong, Big Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my pwp in a tired haze.

"What's wrong big guy? Not used to being on the receiving end?" Prompto chuckled in a cocky tone, pushing his cock further into the larger males mouth. He held himself up firmly with one hand tightly grasped in the others brown locks.

Two hands were placed firmly on the hips of the kings' shield, heavy thrusts accompanied by pants of Gladio. Ignis leaned down, his breath hot against the other's skin as he spoke. "Is that right Gladio? Where's your cocky attitude now?" He whispered in a breathless pant, pulling back only to hit him with another rough thrust.

Gladios body trembled underneath the two males who, together overpowered him into submission. He couldn't even speak to protest with Promptos cock being forced in and of his mouth. Though he wouldn't ever admit to it, he was enjoying it, every time Iggy's cock rammed back into him, and every time Prompto pulled on his hair, he wanted more. His cock was begging to be touched, pre-cum soaking into a wet spot on the sheets under him. He hadn't realized it, but a while back he had started rocking his hips in time with Ignis's thrusts.

Promptos thrusts were becoming rough and uneven as he got closer, pulling out before his release he grasped his cock tightly. Stroking himself in front of the other, his cock only being a few inches from the brunettes face. He dipped his head back as he came, thick ropes of his release hitting Gladios face. He opened his eyes lazily to see the others covered face, semen slowly dripping off from his chin. "I guess I can help you out now," Prompto said with a smirk, laying on his back under where Gladio was propped up. He grasped his cock lightly, running his tongue lightly against his tip, only to tease him for now.

Prompto finally touching him was a godsend, his cock had been aching since this start of this event. He was rock hard to the touch, his tip being slick with precum from the long wait. His mind blanked from Promptos touch when Ignis hit a spot inside of him that made his vision blur, causing a rather loud, throaty moan to escape his lips. He cock twitched in the others hand, begging for his release.

Iggy's breaths were heavy, his nails digging deeply into the sides of Gladio as he moved. For someone who was so calm and collected, he was rough, wild in bed. He would slow his pace to only come back with harder movements. Unlike Prompto, Ignis had never been the submissive type, and it was no different when it came to Gladio no matter how he acted. Other than his breaths, Ignis was relatively silent, leaving the room exposed to any noise Gladio was to make.

Gladio could barely think, his mind overtaken by the pleasure coming from Ignis and Prompto toying with his cock. He could feel that familiar tightness start to build in his lower stomach, causing him to close his eyes tightly as harsh breaths escaped his mouth. He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the sheet below him.

Prompto had taken Gladio fully into his mouth, running his tongue along his tip whenever he moved down. He bobbed his head quickly, trying to keep up with Iggys' thrusts from behind.

Ignis finally started to let out soft grunts as he got close, holding Gladio tightly as he moved. He pushed himself deep into the other and came with a grunt, rocking his hips lazily as he rode himself through his orgasm.

Feeling the other finish so deep inside of him pushed him over the edge, a wave of pleasure washing over the buff male as he released into the younger blonds mouth. As Prompto moved from under him he collapsed, panting hard with a soft moan as Ignis pulled out of him. He was left breathless on the couch, lazily glancing back at the two who were getting dressed.

Prompto licked his lips, smirking softly as he looked down at Gladio. "That was fun, it was fun to see you get knocked down a few sizes." He chuckled softly, leaning against Ignis. 

Ignis couldn't help the smirk that danced at his lips, fixing his belt buckle into place. "It was rather fun to see you reduce to...this. Rather tiring endeavor." He chuckled softly as he walked out of the room, Prompto following close behind, leaving Gladio a panting mess on the bed.


End file.
